This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Selective catalytic reduction technology has been used in conjunction with reducing nitrogen oxides present in the exhaust of combustion engines. Many vehicles utilizing combustion engines are equipped with exhaust aftertreatment devices for reducing nitrogen oxide emissions. Some of these systems are constructed using urea-based technology including a container for storing a reductant (e.g., urea) and a delivery system for transmitting the reductant from the container to the exhaust stream. A mixer is typically provided for mixing the injected reductant with the exhaust gas before the reductant reaches a catalyst with which the reductant reacts. While these systems may have performed well in the past, it may be desirable to provide an improved mixer to more efficiently and effectively mix the reductant with the exhaust stream and provide a more even distribution of reductant over a larger area of the catalyst while reducing impingement of the reductant fluid on surfaces of the mixer and reducing accumulation of reductant deposits.